Against all Obsticles
by AJ the Ass Slayer
Summary: DMHG. The trio goes back to Hogwarts with new feelings stirring. Hermione finds out that Harry loves her, but a horrible accident happens, causing Harry and Ron's death. She feels hopeless and completely lonely. But someone is out to change Hermione's new


Heya! What we have here is my second story which I have done by request. Many of my classmates wanted a DMHG fic, so here you go! Oh and this will take place during their 7th year. It's going to be completely different from the book. Also there's going to be a little HHr at first but it's totally DMHG! No flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1: Grrr....

It was the start of a new school year for Hermione. This year she was Head Girl. She was up bright and early without a care in the world. After she had gotten ready she went down for breakfast. She saw a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. She picked it up and started reading it silently. She was, however, reading it with despair for what she saw on the front page was 'Malfoy on the loose. Said to be out for Potter.' If she knew all the death eaters in the world, the first she would hate is Lucious Malfoy. She really despised that man. Now she had something to worry about in the morning and she hasn't even gotten in Wizarding London yet.

Then she remembered Draco was gonna be there. _Draco.......hmm.......God, I hate_ _him!!!!!!!!!_ He always called her mudblood which really pissed her off! Draco always bugged her. Her mom then called out for her told her that they're almost leaving. "Coming mom!" She ran to the car. She couldn't wait to see her best friends, Harry and Ron.

She saw them at the station and waved at them. They waved back as Hermione was running towards them. She pounced on Harry and Ron and gave them a big hug. "Hermione, I can't breathe....." Ron started gasping for air as she let them go. They started talking to each other. Well, more like Ron and Hermione did. Harry was very quiet.

Hermione got curious about Harry's quietness. "What's bugging you Harry?"

Harry had snapped out of his gaze. "Huh...? Nothing!" Ron, however, wore a wide smile, as if he knew something that she didn't.

Hermione decided to ignore this. "So, Harry, since you've been awfully quiet, why don't you tell us how your summer was?"

Harry turned away for a moment and gave a quick glance at Ron, who stifled his laughter. Harry turned back to face Hermione who was smiling and waiting for some answers. "Well....um.....I spent my summer at the Burrow with Ron." Hermione looked down for a second. Harry felt that Hermione was probably feeling hurt by the fact she wasn't there.

What she didn't know was that Harry had gone to the burrow so that he could talk to Ron about something important. Something concerning his strong feelings towards a certain bushy haired girl. Come on! You must know what I'm talking about now. Ah, yes indeed. Our resident hero had a huge crush on his best friend, Hermione Granger. But of course she doesn't know.

As they walked, Harry could feel Hermione and Ron tense up. He felt slightly confused of what was bothering them. "What's wrong—" Harry felt Hermione tug on his robes. He looked ahead of him and saw the problem. 'Ah.....but of course.....' "Malfoy."

Draco stopped his conversation with his so called 'friends'. He watched as The Golden Trio had passed by. But as they did, Draco tripped Hermione. "Oooh.....Mud Blood can't walk. Must've tripped over my charms." His 'friends' laughed and pointed at Hermione while Ron and Harry were helping her up.

Hermione, being the smarty pants she is, always had a good come-back. She regained her composure and dusted off her robes. "Once again Malfoy, you are wrong. The only thing I tripped on was your foul smelling foot which happens to be covered with fungus. However, I see no possibility of tripping over your charms for I see no charms." She gave Draco an arrogant smirk and swiftly turned and started walking away with Harry and Ron trailing behind her. As the Trio walked away and headed towards the train, Hermione had snapped her fingers and grinned as if she hid a great secret.

"Damn! My friggin' foot is so damn itchy!" Hermione giggled to herself as she heard Draco say this.

They walked up the train and got into a compartment. As soon as they sat down, they heard a shrill scream. Hermione started laughing. She was laughing so hard, she fell on the floor, rolling in laughter. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two boys stared at her as she was, weirdly, rolling on the floor. This made Ron curious for he had never seen Hermione laugh that hard. "Um, 'Mione....what'd you do?"

Hermione stopped and then sat down looking all proper and everything. That didn't last though. She soon fell on the floor, rolling in laughter once again. Draco burst though the door fuming in anger. "You did this!!!!" He pointed at his bare foot. It was covered in fungus and lots of weird stuff. It spreading on his ankle as well. He screamed like a girl once more. "It's growing!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He ran out screaming like a girl.

The trio fell on the floor laughing like Hermione once again. "Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ok! That's it for now! If you want DMHG, then R&R!!! If you don't I will torture Draco and turn this story into an HHr!!!

Bye!


End file.
